


Roll with It

by gardengalaxy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, OFC isn't having this shit, SHES THE BEST, and assassinations because Bucky Barnes, and kidnapping, and loneliness, but first she needs to figure out what the hell it going on, heads up for torture, hm, it gets better though, morally gray characters, shake marvels boat and cause some ripples, she and other ocs all form a squad, she is autistic and proud, she will kick hydra ass just you wait, tech is her special interest, that will come in handy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 17:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardengalaxy/pseuds/gardengalaxy
Summary: She fell asleep only to wake up in a town she was sure wasn't supposed to exist. Scratch that, universe. She would have been happy playing with video games and tech for the rest of her life, but God had other plans, apparently.  Whats an Aspie supposed to do?





	Roll with It

Hm.  
This day was not going how she thought it was going to go.  
Kick back on her front porch, a mug of lukewarm honey green tea, a few of the cats, a nice book, or some netflix while watching the sunset was how she imagined it.  
Maybe call her mom later, now that she thought about it.  
Pet her cats until they started purring, maybe get up and cook dinner, watch some more of her favorite T.V shows while working on her midterm projects.  
Her current project was programming a robot to do basic functions. It was rather exciting. Growing up on a steady diet of Transformers, giant robots, and good ‘ole Mecha vs Kaiju inspired her to take programming classes and engineering. It was her special interest.  
Nice and normal.  
Pretty much, anyway.  
However, nodding off on her chair, purring cat in her lap, then waking up in another universe was not what she had in mind.  
She blinked once, and then twice. And then scrubbed her eyes with her fisted hands.  
An entire ass mountain range sat in front of her.  
Innocently, inauspiciously.  
Not those bluffs you saw in the great lakes region, carved out from retreating glaciers, but actually mountains, like thousands of feet high mountains, touching the clouds mountains.  
She back to rock back and forth like she always did when excited, hand rising to twist her hair into knots.  
She took careful, measure breaths from her nose, because if she didn’t she would have a meltdown.  
She looked around, noticing the building she was in. It looked like a retail store of some sort.  
She frowned. Walmart? Target?  
The color scheme was off. It was a orange-yellow instead of blue like walmart or target’s red and white.  
Her eyes glanced away from the window, checking out the aisles of products on the white shelves. It all seemed like normal retail shit, which was to say, everything, until her eyes wandered upon a packet of what looked like...beef jerky.  
She read the label, and it said something like “Billy’s buffalo jerky.”  
She mouthed wtf to herself.  
Buffalo jerky!?  
She knew Buffalo existed, but she didn’t know people ate them!  
It was obvious now that she thought about it, since they were almost hunted into extinction by settling whites to cut off the Native Americans food supply, but seeing the jerky of a creature on a shelf that she had only read about online was jarring.  
She could only assume she was somewhere out west, in a ranching state. Montana? Idaho? Wyoming?  
She saw the technology section in the back, and perked up right away. She would love to see the new gadgets!  
But as she got closer, it became painfully apparent that something was wrong.  
A sign read “The greatest and latest technology!”  
She hummed excitedly, fingers flexing.  
She looked at that stands to see what it was and...flip phones.  
Flip phones.  
The brand name was BlackCherry.  
No, she was not joking. Actual ass flip phones with a brand called BlackCherry. She had nothing against flip phones, but calling them cutting edge technology was a stretch!  
What was this!? A wormhole to 2006!?  
Her eyes now frantically scanned the rest of the store. There were a handful of people up front and a couple isles away from her. A store employee was looking at her funny.  
She immediately looked away, and sculpted her face into one of polite curiosity,as she tried to ignore her burning cheeks. She really hoped he wouldn't come and talk to her, because she had no idea what to say. She casually looked down to see what she was wearing. A blue T-shirt, sport shorts with pockets in them, and a pair of flip flops with pineapples on them.  
So what she was wearing when she went to sleep on her front porch. She felt the stares on her neck as she dug into her pockets and pulled out a wallet and spare keys. It made her skin prickle.  
She pulled out money, a credit card, driver's license, a library card, and house and car keys.  
Okay, she apparently had a life here.  
She scanned the store and quickly spotted the bathrooms in the back. She made a beeline for them.  
She opened the swinging door and was immediately greeted with the smell of public bathrooms. A sort of hand sanitizer, cheap paper towels, metal stall door sort of smell. The walls were made off cinder block, with concrete lines showing where they were connected. She ran her fingers along the cracks, liking the feeling of the bumpy texture. It calmed her down.  
Now calm enough, she pulled back out the wallet to look at the cards.  
The first one was a card for the public library district of Oakland Wyoming.  
She had never heard of such a place, but then again, she had never heard of buffalo jerky either.  
She frowned, and went to the bathroom window. It was at a different angle than the other store window, so when she looked out she could see a town.  
It was...small. But Wyoming had a small population density, so it was to be expected. But what surprised her was, that while it was small, it was larger than most of the towns you’d expect to see out west.  
She’d guess around 10,000, by the size of it and the number of decently sized building she could see in the downtown area. She squinted, and much to her surprise, saw a small airport.  
Hm.  
That was suspicious.  
An airport indicates a larger than normal population.  
When she had visited Yellowstone, she had stayed in cody Wyoming, which was a little less than 10,000. It didn’t have an airport.  
This was a little bigger than even that. The largest city in Wyoming was Cheyenne, with, um, around 60,000. A town this big called Oakland she would have definitely heard of when booking hotels.  
She pulled out the driver's licenses next. Her name, face, and birth date were on it, with the birth date set exactly ten years back from what it should have been.  
She looked at the credit card next, and instead of being a visa, it was a “disa” card. Whatever the hell that was.  
It was like she fell into a world where everything was just slightly different than before.  
She checked the car keys. It had the Toyota symbol on them.  
She gathered her things and walked out of the restroom. It seemed the employee giving her a funny look was busy with another customer, so when she walked towards the exit he didn’t notice.  
She paused when she came across a bulletin board. Paper and flyers were tacked up, advertising garage sales and gun shows, which would be a thing out here, now that she thought about it.  
Pamphlets advertising the town and mountains rangers hung from little packets. She grabbed a couple. They could contain useful information.  
But what really captured her attention was the calendar. She read the date, took one deep breath, and then another, before bolting.  
She ran into the parking lot, vision narrowing as her emotions rolled over her like a tsunami. She fumbled the leys from her pocket, cursing when she dropped them. She scanned the parking lot, and then staggered to the only Toyota in sight.  
She tried her keys in the drivers door, and, miraculously, it worked. She ripped the door open, closed and locked it behind her, and melted into the seat. She spent the next several minutes furiously snapping her hair and tapping her leg.  
A wormhole to 2006 indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> I find the lack of autistic protagonists to be disturbing...


End file.
